Tales of Naruto
by Ginji-ban
Summary: An Orochimaru's attempt to break the seal, has gone wrong leaving Naruto to turn to a chibi Kitsune. Who will or can help him>? *New Chapter*


Naruto does not belong to me.

Tales of Naruto 

             -Somewhere deep in the forest-

            An evil Orochimaru and his sidekick Kabuto were scanning through a super duper thick book of "Evil spells for evil people who want to take over the world". They were looking for a certain spell. 

"Orochimaru-sama, do you think we are looking through the wrong book?" asked Kabuto as he scanned through the glossary index of the book. It listed nothing of what they were looking for.

"What make you think that this is the wrong book?" snapped Orochimaru; he hated interruption and someone younger than him doubting him. 

"In the first place, this book title is 'Book of Evil spells for Evil People who want to take over the world'." 

"So?"

"We should be looking for a book that listed something on 'how to break a seal' or something like that."

"What the shits are you talking about? Now get the hell out of here and leave me alone." Yelled Orochimaru and throw some rubber snakes that were decorated around the room to make the place creepier, at Kabuto who dodged. 

"Er, Orochimaru-sama, this is my place in the first place." 

"Whatever! Just get the hell out!" With that Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto by the collar and threw him out of the house. 

"All those plans for world domination have really gotten to that old man's head." Grumbled Kabuto as he realized that he have to spent the night out in the open forest without sleeping bag or anything. He cursed Orochimaru again and never is he going to let anyone share his place again.

Meanwhile in the house, Orochimaru let out an evil laughter and put a frightening yet sexy smile on his face as he gently stroke the page of the long forgotten spell to break the most power seal ever.

"Bwahahah! I finally found it! I am going to break that seal and be the most powerful man on earth!" With that, he went on to continue making the spell to break the seal of the nine-tail fox.  

^***********\6

            The sun has risen and the birds looking for any unfortunate worms for the day. Housewives are already up and shopping in the marketplace. Exchanging gossips and bargaining for grocery. Everything seemed normal or is it? 

            Uzumaki Naruto, our hero for this story (as usual) was already up and eating his breakfast away. We watch him munch down his cereal and gulped down his glass of milk. 

"Ahh! ~" He sighed happily; when the last drop of milk disappear down his throat and used his hand to wipe away his milk moustache. Slowly he got up and dumped his empty bowl and glass into the sink. Something bad is going to happen and it was bad that he could feel it in his charka mainly the fox. He smiled at himself in the mirror and tightened the knot of his head protector behind his head.  

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are going out there to kick some ass!" Naruto gave a victory sign to his reflection and happily strolled out of his house to meet his team at the bridge however he was unable to shake the feeling away. 

******^

Both Sakura and Sasuke were already there and waiting. Naruto still had that feeling in his system and no matter what he did, he couldn't try and feel happy.

"Morning." He greeted them in a normal tone. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and stared weirdly at Naruto. It wasn't just him to greet them in this tone normally it would be a tone, which would, brightened everyone's day (including mine!). 

"Ne, Naruto are you alright? You don't seemed very cheerful today." Asked Sakura, Naruto stared at her and smiled a force smile before looking over the gushing river running under the bridge. There was something definitely wrong with Naruto, normally he would bounce over and start some jokes but there he was, staring at the water. 

Sasuke, was leaning against the railing, he too, noticed that something was bothering the blonde boy. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that the usual playfully sparks in Naruto eyes were gone, replaced by a blank violent eyes. He wanted to go over there and hugged the poor boy, telling him that everything is going to be all right however he couldn't. 

Kakashi appeared to see three gloomily teenagers sulking away. "Yo. Sorry I am late. Some old lady dropped her contact lens and I have to help her search for it." He greeted them and waited to get chew up by Naruto and sometimes Sakura but he was surprised to find none had chewed him for being late.

"Never mind…anyway since none of you guys are in the mood to do anything missions. I guess we will have simple training to keep us fit. Naruto as usual as will train with Sasuke and for you, Sakura. You will have the choice of training with me or with Ino." 

"No way am I going to train with that pig! I will rather train with you than her."

"Wow, that is what she said too, but she will train with Shikamaru." Kakashi smiled at the fuming pink haired girl and went over to ruffle both the guys' head. "Get going! After that you may have the rest of the day free." 

^*^*^*

They have sparring with each other for almost 4 hours now with fifteen minutes breaks in between. Sasuke realized that Naruto had really improved and now he had a hard time trying to keep up with him. Now he was trying to sense where did the other boy had disappeared to. It should be easy spotting an orange outfit in the green environment but unfortunately even with his Sharingan, Sasuke couldn't spot him at all. Suddenly he heard a groan from above and before he could look up. A body came crashing down onto him.

"Get off me, dead last!" he hissed at the pain from the impact however the body above him didn't move so he shoved him off to see an unconscious Naruto. Naruto was moaning away and clutching at his stomach. "Ouch." Sasuke immediately kneeled beside him and touched his forehead to find that his teammate was burning up with fever.

"Naruto, you are burning up!" Sasuke immediately support Naruto up and tried to put him in a piggyback position. So that is why Naruto was acting so strangely today. As he run out of the forest, Orochimaru was standing up above in the trees, happily laughing to himself, happy that the spell was working at last. 

686868*******

Naruto POV- 

I groaned out aloud, my stomach hurts especially where the seal of the nine tails fox is, I was now in my room. How did I get here in the first place, I don't know. I grabbed at my stomach and groaned out in pain. 

That when I noticed that I had shrink in size cause the orange outfit was in, suddenly got bigger and I was starting to shrink faster. Not only I was shrinking, I was starting red fur all over my body. I had a feeling that the pain in my stomach must be related to this transformation. That when the realization hit me.

I was turning into a FOX~~!!!  

                 *Poof*

            There was small sound of 'poof' and suddenly I was a chibi little fox amidst my bed and clothes! It feels so weird and uncomfortable. I never had been so small and hairy at all. Soon my fox sense taken over me and many senses of smells and noise were starting to drift toward me. 

            What am I going to do? Soon I was pondering on who can solve this? AH! Iruka sensei! I immediately jumped from the bed and make my way over to Iruka sensei place. I know I am already running my fastest but my tiny feet just don't move fast and guess what? He was not in!!  I went over to Kakashi and he was also not in! Some fishy must be going on….I sat there pondering on who I can counted on now…

            Uchiha Sasuke. 

            The name floated over my mind soon my foxy little feet were carrying me toward there.

TBC

*^*^*

Ginji: So how was it? Another production of me being unable to sleep…..Please review…Now got to get back to 'Orphan's love' me other fic.


End file.
